Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus such as a projector.
Description of the Related Art
The image projection apparatuses form an image based on image data received from a personal computer, a video camera or the like, using light emitted from a light source, and project the image on a screen or the like.
The image projection apparatuses further take the air outside the apparatus from an intake duct of the housing to which a grid-like cover member as a grid portion is attached, and cools a heat source such as a light source or a power supply inside the apparatus.